Vida en el Espejo
by zyzab
Summary: Petunia y Lily se encuentran distanciadas por el rencor de Petunia, y a pesar del cariño que Lily le tiene y sus intentos por acercarse, esta se niega a verla, sin embargo, el Día de Brujas hará que las dos se unan aún después de la muerte.


Era una fría noche de brujas en Privet Drive. Cientos de niños tocaban las puertas realizando el tradicional "Dulce o Truco", felices de que aquella época del año llegara, sin embargo una joven mujer los recibía en la puerta de su hogar odiando más que nadie ese día y no era precisamente por todos los niños que se atiborraban por recibir un caramelo, la explicación iba más allá de todo eso. Siendo día de brujas una sola persona llegaba a su mente, aquella a quien quiso más que a nadie y a quien repudiaría también por el resto de sus días. Claro que ahora Petunia Dursley era feliz, tenía un Marido que era típicamente normal y un hijo a quien amaba, pero el fantasma de su pasado la visitaba de vez en cuando, y más aún en ese día de Brujas.

Al terminar de repartir los caramelos y dormir al pequeño Dudley, se sentó un momento en su sala y bebió un poco de aquel vino añejo que su esposo tan celosamente guardaba en el refrigerador, mientras los recuerdos acudían a ella una vez más.

 _Estaba en el pequeño jardín trasero de su nueva casa tomando una limonada mientras leía una revista de chismes; hacía un clima estupendo y era justo aprovecharlo sentándose bajo la sombrilla de la mesa exterior. De pronto un sonido "¡PAC!" retumbó frente a ella. Del susto tiró su limonada, justo en el momento en el que sus ojos se reencontraban con los de su hermana._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lily?-Dijo con demasiada dureza mientras comprobaba que ninguna de sus vecinas asomaba la cabeza por el jardín a causa del fuerte ruido._

 _-Hola Tuny.-Dijo Lily quien a diferencia de su hermana, en su voz denotaba cariño. -Perdona que te haya asustado, pero deseaba hablar contigo y sabía que si te avisaba que vendría te negarías a verme._

 _-¡Por supuesto que me negaría! ¿Que no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti?_

 _-Por favor... Sabes que yo deseo que seas parte de mi vida como antes.- Rogó Lily._

 _-Pero yo no. Así que por favor vete de aquí si no quieres que yo misma te saque a golpes de mi casa.-Rugió Petunia. Lily sin embargo se acercó a su hermana y le tendió un fino sobre blanco._

 _-¿Que se supone que es eso?_

 _-Es una invitación... Para mi boda. Quise dártela personalmente.-Dijo tímida la pelirroja._

 _Petunia tomó el sobre y sin dejar de mirar a su hermana lo rompió en varios pedazos. Lily la miró perpleja pero seria, mientras su hermana la veía con rencor._

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a darme una invitación para tu boda? ¿El que yo no haya querido invitarte a la mía no te dice nada?-Preguntó histérica._

 _-Yo quiero que asistas. Será en la playa en un hotel Muggle para que tú y Mamá puedan ir._

 _-Pues bien, no debiste tomarte dicha molestia. Por si no lo sabes, nuestra Madre esta muy enferma y yo no tengo nada que ver con los raros de tu mundo, así que abstente de meternos en tus asuntos. -Respondió la mujer a la muchacha que estaba frente a ella que perdió la paciencia por primera vez._

 _-Mamá irá, ella no piensa como tú. Y bien, si quieres que yo me aleje de ti eso haré- Y con un "¡PAC!" Lily nuevamente desapareció._

 _No supo más de su hermana hasta que recibió una carta en la cual le contaba el nacimiento de su hijo a quien llamó Harry James Potter; Simplemente leer el nombre del inútil de James en el recién nacido de su hermana hizo que lo aborreciera, aunque solo fuera una criatura inocente. Tomó la nota, la apretó fuertemente y la tiró al fuego de la chimenea mientras esta ardía lentamente._

 _Pasó un año completo hasta que mientras hacía labores de jardinería en su jardín un "¡PAC!" se escuchó, anunciando la llegada de Lily. Petunia tomó sus tijeras de jardinero y dio media vuelta para amenazar a su hermana con las mismas, cuando vio que entre sus brazos llevaba a un pequeño bulto._

 _-Hola Tuny.-Dijo Lily mientras su hermana tenía perdida su mirada en el pequeño Harry._

 _-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo toscamente Petunia quitando rápidamente la mirada del niño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su hermana._

 _Petunia... Estamos viviendo momentos muy difíciles en el mundo mágico, estamos en guerra y no sabía cuándo podría volver a verte, así que aproveche un momento y vine a que conocieras a Harry, tu sobrino.-Respondió Lily mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas._

 _-No sé porque pensarías que YO quería conocer a tu hijo.-Soltó molesta mientras daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa._

 _-Por favor Petunia.-Suplicó Lily mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermana, haciendo a la misma voltear a verla, primero de forma desagradable su mano sobre su huesudo brazo como si la mano de la pelirroja estuviera podrida y después molesta el rostro de la pelirroja._

 _-Yo sé que me odias, pero yo te quiero. Eres mi hermana y me duele que te portes de esa manera conmigo. Solo quería que conocieras a mi hijo, no sé si algún día podré volver._

 _-Eso es precisamente lo que deseo. Que te vayas y nunca regreses.-Vociferó con odio Petunia mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lily y sin mirar atrás entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, dejando afuera a sus visitantes._

Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que lo ocurrido, pero seguía teniendo la imagen de desolación de su hermana en su mente y eso la estaba persiguiendo, no porque le doliera el haber sido dura y franca con su hermana, sino porque había osado a decirle que la quería cuando estaba segura que lo que sentiría por ella era odio. Decidió no pensar en ello, y después de esperar a su Marido y cenar juntos, fue a dormir pero su sueño sólo duraría unas horas.

Fue en la madrugada que aquel fuerte golpeteo despertó a los Dursley. Vernon tomó un bate que estaba junto a su cómoda y bajó con toda cautela seguido por su esposa, abrió la puerta de golpe listo para batear la cabeza de algún ladrón, pero en su lugar vio a sus pies un pequeño canasto y en el, un bebé.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Vernon saliendo a mirar afuera, por si alguien aún se veía en la solitaria calle. Petunia se agachó para levantar la pequeña canasta, pero justo cuando acercó el pequeño bulto a su rostro reconoció de inmediato al hijo de Lily, quien lucía una cortada en la frente, al parecer recién hecha.

-¡Vernon! Es el hijo de Lily.-Dijo la mujer con notable miedo en su voz.

-¿De qué hablas Petunia?-Vociferó Vernon mientras cerraba la puerta impidiendo la entrada del aire helado. Su esposa no contestó, aún con él bebé en su canasto entró en su sala y lo depositó en uno de los sillones, mientras tomaba un sobre que se hallaba junto al infante.

 **Señora Petunia Dursley.**

 **Sé que no es la manera de informarte de tan desagradable hecho, pero las circunstancias me han obligado a no presentarme personalmente y hablar con usted sobre esto. Lamentablemente hace solo unas horas, el Mago Tenebroso Lord Voldemort, quien desde hace meses atentaba en contra de nuestro mundo, irrumpió en casa de su hermana y desafortunadamente tanto ella como su esposo James Potter, murieron asesinados.**

 **No sabe cómo siento tan desgarradora pérdida de personas tan valientes y lamento no poder presentarme ante usted y profesarle mi más sentido pésame. Su sobrino Harry sobrevivió gracias al inmenso amor de su hermana, quien al sacrificar su propia vida para salvar a su hijo, le otorgó una protección la cual lo hizo vencedor ante Lord Voldemort, quien solo pudo dejarle aquella cicatriz que ahora se posa en su frente.**

 **Está por demás decirle que el pequeño no tiene a nadie más en este mundo, solamente a usted, su tía, quien ojala pueda hacer un espacio en su corazón y su hogar y recibirlo.**

 **Espero que aún quede dentro de usted el gran amor que una vez vi profesaba por Lily y que este a su vez lo llegue a sentir por Harry, haciendo que el morir de su hermana no sea en vano.**

 **Hágalo por todo lo que su hermana significó para usted y todo lo que Harry puede llegar a ser en su vida.**

 **Albus Dumbledore.**

La mujer se paralizó mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras de aquella nota una y otra vez, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer justo al lado del pequeño Harry.

-Petunia ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué dice esa nota? -Preguntó Vernon mientras miraba a su esposa palidecer completamente.

-Está muerta Vernon. Lily está muerta.-Dijo sin emoción alguna, pero sus ojos vagaban por una infinidad de imágenes que le llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de Lily jugando con ella, ambas corriendo por el basto pasto, su rostro bañado por los rayos del sol de aquellos veranos juntas y la última vez que la había visto en vida, rogándole por estar a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Preguntó el hombre, a pesar de que la chica nunca fue de su agrado, no dejaba de impactarle aquello. Sin embargo, Petunia no dijo nada, las palabras de la nota de Dumbledore aún sonaban en su mente,

 ** _Hágalo por todo lo que su hermana significó para usted._**

Lily había sido más que una hermana para ella, fue su compañera de vida hasta que aquel mundo lleno de magia la había arrebatado de su lado, la estúpida magia le había robado dos veces a su hermana, pero esta vez para siempre. Notó que no lloraba, simplemente sentía mucha rabia y dolor de que se hubiera ido para siempre, entonces notó que empezó a sentir odio por James Potter; Si aquel bueno para nada hubiera defendido a su hermana, ella estaría con vida.

Miró hacía su sobrino quien empezaba a revolverse entre las cobijas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo y vio en él los rasgos de Potter, su cabello negro, su nariz, su barbilla, nada de aquello era de Lily, todo en él le recordaba al malnacido de James ¿Cómo podría hacerle un espacio en su vida cuando solo verlo le recordaba todo lo que siempre odio de su hermana?

-Ahora mismo se irá a un orfanato.-Dijo Vernon con determinación, sacando de todos sus pensamientos a su esposa, quien lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?-Respondió la delgada mujer, sorprendida de que su esposo hubiese tomado la iniciativa.

-¡Por Dios Petunia, claro que lo es! Él es como ellos... Aquellos que tanto dijiste aborrecer, tendrá eso que te separó de tu familia y yo no quiero "eso" en mi casa. ¡No señor!-En la voz del obeso hombre había tanto odio como cuando ella hablaba de su pasado, y le sorprendió lo mucho que había influido en él.

-Es solo un bebé Vernon... Es hijo de Lily... No... No sé si pueda...-Las palabras le salían con demasiado temor, en ese momento su cabeza daba mil vueltas, pero entre todas no veía la posibilidad de separarse del pequeño.

-Sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa pero no permitiré que por capricho tengamos que alimentar otra boca, que además no es bienvenida en mi hogar.-Dijo con firmeza, delicadeza y tacto, tratando de sacar a la Petunia fuerte y hundir a la débil que ahora se hallaba dudando.-Además velo ¿Ves algo de Lily en él? Yo solo veo al imbécil de Potter.

El que Vernon haya sacado a relación aquello, la hizo darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos podría vivir con él si siempre les recordaría a un ser tan despreciable para ellos. Aprovechando el Shock que habían causado esas palabras en su esposa y su momento de debilidad, Vernon tomó al niño para llevarlo hacia el auto y poder entregarlo en una Casa Hogar, pero el solo toque de las toscas manos del hombre en el pequeño cuerpo de Harry hizo a este despertar y llorar histérico.

-¡Cállalo o despertara a Dudley!-Vociferó el hombre, dejando la delicadeza atrás. Petunia corrió y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, logrando que con solo quitarlo de manos de su Marido el pequeño se tranquilizara y abriera ampliamente sus ojos verde esmeralda, dejándolos a la vista de su asombrada tía quien vio en ellos el reflejo de la mirada de su hermana.

Vernon vio la escena sin demasiada sorpresa, algo dentro de él le prohibía irrumpir en aquel momento, ya que sabía que aunque nunca había sido gran fan de la hermana de su esposa, ella la había querido verdaderamente y para ser franco, no se sentía tan seguro de dejar a un niño a su suerte en un Orfanato.

Suspiró y se acercó a su mujer y simplemente le acarició el hombro.

-Subiré a sacar el Moisés de Dudley del ático.-Dijo en tono bajo mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacía las escaleras, dejando a su mujer sorprendida y agradecida por tener a un esposo que aún tenía corazón para tener compasión.

Petunia se quedó en la sala admirando los ojos verdes del pequeño, como si aun estuviese Lily viva en el espejo de los ojos de Harry, mientras este comía fervientemente de su biberón regresandole la mirada, y aunque no supo si lo imaginó, podría jurar que escuchó la voz de Lily a su lado diciendo "Gracias Tuny" haciendo que la mujer sonriera mientras sin notarlo, delicadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.


End file.
